


Bullet

by LokiLover84



Category: bts
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Yoongi doesn't realize just how much you mean to him until he almost loses you. (Yoongi/Reader)





	Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the fulfillment of a request I got on tumblr months ago, that I just got around to filling. (Thanks work/school/life!) Anyway, hope you enjoy! :)

Singing has always been your passion. It’s what drove you to learn a second language, work long nights and even longer weekends on top of attending school and keeping your grades up. It all paid off when, at the age of seventeen, you were allowed, with some misgivings, to audition for BigHit, and it wasn’t until you were actually on the plane to Korea that it hit you that everything you’d stived for had actually come true. 

And now, here you were, on stage with your six groupmates who had become more like family, performing in front of a huge audience in a sold-out stadium, and, best of all, your boyfriend was in the audience to the left of the stage, watching you. You couldn’t see him through the lights blinding you, but you could feel his eyes on you, and you had a sense of just how proud of you he was. You grinned, turning to wave in his general direction as the music for the next song started, and you raised the mic to your lips. 

Suddenly, there was a popping noise from behind you, and a sharp pain exploded in your abdomen. You gasped, the sound amplified by the mic, but you had no idea what had happened until someone screamed. You turned your attention to your best friend in the group, who had her hand over her mouth and was staring at you in shock. Her other hand came up to point, and you glanced down, your head spinning when you saw the front of your white shirt slowly turning red. It all made sense in a sudden, sickening rush. Someone had brought a gun to the concert, and you’d been shot. You whimpered, dropping the mic, and fell slowly to your knees, your vision growing dark as you heard someone screaming your name. You tried to answer but you couldn’t talk, could only feel arms around you as his name echoed in your head. 

_ Yoongi… _

**...Shooting at the sold-out GalaxyK concert in Seoul tonight. Police have apprehended the suspect, and the only person injured was Y/N, the lead vocal of the group. We’re not being told her condition, but we will share updates as they continue to become available…**

“Turn it off.”

Yoongi’s voice was soft and scratchy, his throat raw from screaming his girlfriend’s name as he’d watched he fall to the stage, crimson blooming across the lower half of her white shirt. He’d had to fight his way through panicked throngs of people, and when he’d finally reached her, she was unconscious. He’d cried, his tears blurring his vision as they’d fallen on her pale cheeks, unwilling to let her go even as the paramedics arrived to help. It had taken his friends and Y/N’s best friend and groupmate to talk him into releasing her, dragging him along to the back side of the venue, where a car was already waiting. The ride to the hospital had seemed to drag on forever, even though it was less than fifteen minutes. His friends and fellow members of BTS had closed around him like an impenetrable wall, and now there was nothing to do but sit in the waiting room and watch the hands of the clock on the wall tick the time away. There had been no news for hours, except to say that she was in surgery, but that the doctors were optimistic. Yoongi’s eyes were scratchy, his tears all gone, but it had left him with a headache almost as large as his heartache. 

_ What if she never wakes up? What if she’s paralyzed? What if she dies? _

The questions went round and round in his aching skull, until an arm was laid gently around his shoulders. He glanced up into the worried eyes of Namjoon. 

“Hey. I know what you’re thinking. But you have to have faith that she’ll be ok. Y/N is strong, and she’ll pull through this. You can’t torture yourself over what ifs.”

Yoongi nodded. 

“I know that. But how am I supposed to stop thinking that maybe-”

Just then, a doctor breezed through the automatic doors on the other side of the nurse’s desk, and Yoongi, recognizing him, leapt to his feet. The doctor said a quick word to the nurse then headed over to where the others had gathered around Yoongi. He held up his hands. 

“First, I just want to say that she’s ok.”

Yoongi seemed to deflate, Namjoon and Jin wrapping their arms around Yoongi’s waist to hold him up. 

“She was very lucky. The bullet missed several organs and while she lost a lot of blood, she came out of surgery with flying colors. We’ve moved her to a private room, and you can all go see her in a few minutes, when she’s awake.”

With that, the doctor turned to go, and Yoongi turned his face into Jin’s neck and burst into tears. 

The door to your hospital room opened slowly, the sliver of light from the hallway slowly growing until it lit the room with a dim glow. You blinked blearily, your body heavy, until you saw Yoongi framed in the doorway. 

“Y-yoongi?”

Your voice was soft, but it spurred him into action, crossing the room in several large strides until he was bent over you, dropping feather-light kisses on your forehead and lips, each accompanied by teardrops. 

“I was so scared.”

The raw fear in his voice made your eyes prickle with unshed tears. 

“I-I was scared too. I was so afraid I was going to leave you.”

He chuckled through his tears. 

“No way. You’re too strong for that. But I have to admit that- when I saw you on stage, with your shirt turning red- Jesus.”

You reached up with effort and cupped his cheek. 

“I’m so sorry, Yoongi.”

He frowned. 

“It’s not your fault. But, this has made me think.”

He pulled away from you for a moment, tugging at one of the many rings adorning his fingers, until he pulled one loose. It was almost too small for him, a plain silver band encircled with green ivy leaves, that you had given him on your first anniversary. He grinned as he picked up your left hand and hovered the ring over the tip of your fourth finger. 

“Y/N, after tonight, I’ve never been so sure that I can’t live without you. I want you to be mine, always. Will you marry me?”

Your eyes met his, your expression stunned. 

“I-Oh, Yoongi. Yes. Of course!”

You giggled as he slid the ring onto your finger and captured your lips in a soft, gentle kiss as the others, forgotten, grinned and closed the hospital door behind them. 


End file.
